How I've always felt about you
by Allmaster Sol
Summary: Erza. She had been a friend to Natsu for so long, how do we know she never felt anything for him? They were close and became closer than ever after Natsu saved Erza from the Tower of Heaven. Now Erza finally understands her feelings about Natsu. And here is the little confession, of how she really felt about that pink haired dragon slayer and what happens afterwards.
1. Confessions

**(A little Author's note) Hello all! And I'm not referring to myself. I am Sol. Allmaster Sol. I'm new to and this is one of the first fanfics I've posted on here. I may not be one of the best writers but I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it. So here it is, a NaZa fanfic!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>There he stood, holding her in his arms, having just having saved her from a choice that could have caused sadness amongst their guildmates. 'Natsu…' thought Erza as she looked up to the dragon slayer. 'I was lost in that sea of magic energy and you were still able to find me…' Natsu fell to his knees as their friends started running over to see they had survived. Erza had tried to sacrifice herself to save her friends from the Tower of Heaven exploding by using her body to become part of the lachrima that was the tower and shooting the overflowing magic energy skyward to prevent an explosion that could have wiped out her and her friends. Natsu had saved her and they now knelt in front of each other. "I feel the same way…" Natsu managed to say as he started tearing up. Erza thought back to what she had said to Natsu as she was entering the lachrima. "I can't imagine my life without you and all the others in Fairy Tail" she remembered. "Don't do anything like that again…" said Natsu through his crying. "I won't…" said Erza as she felt tears welling up. "Promise!" yelled Natsu. Erza was touched at his concern and his tears over her. She smiled softly and put her hand on his cheek and pressed her forehead to his. "I promise… Natsu…" she replied. It was in that moment she thought back to a conversation she had with Mirajane.<p>

* * *

><p>(<em>Flashback<em>)

"Sooooooo Erza," Mira said. "Have you ever considered finding a boyfriend?" Erza blushed and sighed softly "No. I just don't have time to find someone" she said returning her attention to her strawberry cheesecake. Mira tsked and sighed "Erza there's always time to find that someone special." Erza shook her head. Why did the guild's matchmaker have to try and set her up with a guy? "Besides," Mira continued "you may not even have to look for someone. The perfect guy may be closer than you think."

Erza blinked. She didn't really think about having a boyfriend, let alone finding one. She thought about the romance novels she read for a moment. Maybe she could experience the things in the books … she blushed heavily and shook the thoughts from her mind '_No Erza_.' She thought. '_you can't be thinking about those books right now_' Mirajane grinned at her blushing. She was making progress. "Have someone in mind?" she asked. Erza blushed more "N-No… it's nothing…" she said, trying to hide her blush. Mira smiled "Well I have someone in mind for you." She said. Erza looked at her, slightly intrigued "R-Really?" she asked "Who?" Mira smiled softly "Natsu" she stated. "Natsu?" asked Erza. Mira nodded "Yes. Natsu. Come on Erza you like him don't you?" Erza blushed more. "I only think of Natsu as a friend… Nothing more than that." Mirajane huffed "Lies! I know you like him. You just don't know it yet." Erza sighed softly "I think I would know if I liked Natsu." Mira sighed and pinched Erza's nose suddenly, catching Titania by surprise and shaking her head side to side "You like Natsu. Admit it. Just think about him. Only about him. What he's like, how he looks. He's perfect for you. Think about him. DO IT!" she yelled as she released Erza's nose. Erza blinked as she rubbed her nose. Mira was obviously fixated on this. She sighed "Alright. I'll think about Natsu for a little while … just never do that to me again." She said giving Mira a little glare.

Mira smiled sweetly "Perfect. It has to be 5 minutes of Natsu thoughts." she said. "F-Five minutes? You said only one!" said Erza as she blushed. Mira tapped her nose "What are you talking about Erza? I said 5." she said innocently. Erza sighed "You're really set on this aren't you…?" she asked. Mira nodded with a twinkle in her eyes. Erza shook her head "Fine. 5 minutes" she said a little defeated. Mira giggled. "Only thoughts about Natsu." "I know…" she said and started thinking about Natsu. Natsu. He was a talented fighter. She knew someday the strength hidden inside him would come out. He cared for his friends in Fairy Tail. He was strong and kind hearted. He had a well-toned body. She was sure he was loving …. Any girl would be lucky to ….. Wait, what was she thinking? This is Natsu. He wouldn't think of women in any way like that … would he?

She blushed making Mira grin and giggle "See? You do like Natsu." Erza blushed more "N-No I don't…" Mira grinned wider "Oh really? Then why did you stutter? Why are you blushing?" she asked. Erza got up "I don't have time for this… I'm leaving" she said as she walked away. Mira giggled "Three… Two…" Erza came back and got her cake "And I'm taking this with me." She said as she went off again. Mira giggled again. "One. And Erza!" she called. Erza sighed "What?" "When the time comes you'll know how you feel!" Erza sighed. She didn't think a day like that would ever come. Little did she know that day would come.

* * *

><p>Here, at this moment, Erza finally understood what she meant when Mira said that. Natsu had defeated Jellal, save her from a nightmare she long had endured, and saved her from death, and being here in this touching moment with Natsu, holding his face in her hand and pressing his forehead to his. She knew how she felt right now. She loved him. She loved that pink haired idiot. She smiled softly. She wanted to tell him how she felt. "Natsu I… Can I tell you something?" she asked, though a bit quietly. She wasn't used to doing things like this. "Anything Erza…" replied Natsu. "Natsu I…. I… I love you…. I… I guess… I always have… I just never realized up until this point…" she said softly as she pulled Natsu in for a hug. He was so warm. "Hey Erza?" asked Natsu. "Y-Yes Natsu?" Natsu smiled softly and pulled back from Erza's arms. "I love you too Erza"<p>

Erza stared at him. He loved her. "Oh Natsu…" the feelings were overwhelming as she pulled Natsu in for a passionate kiss. Much to her surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as they kissed, kissing her back with equal passion. Then as they kissed, Natsu surprised her again by pressing his tongue to her lips. A little unsure about it, she opened her mouth letting Natsu slipped his tongue in. Erza shivered a bit and moaned softly at his taste. He tasted surprisingly good. She moaned softly as their tongues battled for dominance. Then in the middle of their passionate deep kiss Natsu pulled back making Erza groan a little.

"Hey Erza, I need to talk to you about something. It's important if were gonna have a relationship." Natsu said. Erza nodded. "Of course Natsu. What is it?" "Well … when dragon slayers find someone love, they have to mark them as their mate. And the mating thing is for life. Would you be okay with that?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded again "I'm okay with it Natsu. I … I want to be with you…" Natsu smiled "Okay then. Thank you Erza. I'm going to mark you now, it uh… it may sting a little. So brace yourself." Erza nodded. "Alright Natsu but … What about the others?" she asked. Natsu looked behind them. Lucy waved over "Don't mind us! We'll just go back to the hotel… Just uh … Keep doing what you're doing. We'll … We'll leave now" She called over as she grabbed Gray and Happy and dragged them off. "Damn, does this mean Erza's only gonna beat up on me now!?" shouted Gray.

Erza giggled "Well I suppose we don't have to worry about them now. Natsu grinned "Now on to the marking." he said with a grin. With that he bit into Erza neck. Erza winced a bit as a small burning sensation rose on her neck. It took a few minutes but then the sensation went away and Natsu let go of her neck and smiled "There. All done. Now you're my mate. I'll be honest, I didn't think you'd decide to become my mate so soon." He confessed. Erza smiled softly "Well I supposed that this would be better than a regular relationship." Natsu nodded. "Yeah. Mating is for life you know." Erza smiled more "I guessed as much. But I'm happy with it. I'd get to spend the rest of my life with you." Natsu smiled softly and kissed her "Yeah… I love you Erza." "I love you too Natsu" Erza said smiling. "Now Natsu, can we get back to that kiss we were having before you stopped us?" she asked. Natsu nodded "Of course. Anything for you my beloved mate" He replied. Erza blushed a little at that but smiled and kissed Natsu passionately again and they continued the kiss they had before. It was truly one of the happiest moments in Erza's life. '_Oh Natsu … I love you'_ she thought as they deep kissed happily into the night.

**(A little author's note) Well? How was that? I'm thinking about adding more to this but I'm stuck on whether or not to add more to the story or leaving it as a oneshot. Let me know what I should do in the reviews, any ways I could improve my writing (making the stories longer and such) or what I should do with this fanfic. Many thanks to all of you. Allmaster, signing off.**


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**(A little author's note) Hey guys! Ready for some more Fairy Ta- Ah who am I kidding. It's Allmaster Sol again. I've decided to make this a full story. So many thanks to all of you (especially you MzCrossover2012. Your review is what got me writing this next chapter so, arigato) I did get some reviews about my formatting and story length. I got it. I'll try extra hard to improve my formatting and I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer than the last. Oh! Almost forgot. I am not in ownership of Fairy Tail. The masterpiece that is the manga belongs to Hiro Mashima. Now, without further ado, I present, the next chapter of "How I've always felt about you"!**

**"**speaking**"**

**'**_thoughts_'

The Calm Before The Storm

* * *

><p>Getting back to the guild hall was a surprise. They had finished rebuilding it! It was bigger and better than ever! Though one person disagreed with the change. Natsu.<p>

'_Ugh. Why'd they have to go and change the guild hall? It was fine the way it was before…' _he thought. When they went inside the pavilion he looked around. '_So we have a café now? What's the point of it?' _thought Natsu. '_Although… I guess it would be nice to share a meal with Erza here…'_ he softened up a bit at the thought of him and Erza sharing a meal together in the little café.

Natsu looked over to Erza. She was his mate now. He wanted to make sure she felt loved and special. '_Maybe I can get her a slice of that cake she likes and we can eat here together.' _he thought. '_Or better yet, maybe I can get her an entire cake! Oh she'd love that…' _ He smiled softly. He should do that after they finish touring the new guild hall. When they went inside the guild hall they were amazed at how it had changed. It was so big on the inside. They even had a stage! Natsu sank into his scarf as Lucy and Happy stared amazed by the new change. "Pretty!" they said in unison. Erza smiled and nodded "I could get used to this" she said.

Natsu looked over to her. She was okay with it. '_Hm… I guess that I should accept it too if Erza likes it' _he thought. He got his head back out of his scarf and looked around. Gray looked over to Natsu "Hey man. Something wrong?" he asked. Natsu nodded "Yeah. I just ain't used to the new guild hall. It seems different than how it was before…" he replied. Erza looked back to Natsu "I'm sure it can't be that bad. Personally I think it's a nice change." She said. Natsu sighed softly then smiled "Well… If you like it then I do too." he said. Erza smiled and went over to him "Thank you Natsu" she said.

Levy soon came over and waved at them "It's so good to have you back Lu!" she said to Lucy. Lucy smiled "Oh hey Levy!" she replied. Levy smiled more "Isn't this great? Guess what? We've even got a swimming pool behind the bar!" she said excitedly. Natsu stopped and looked over. '_Do we really need a swimming pool?' _he thought. '_Although… it would be nice to see Erza playing in the pool' _he imagined seeing Erza in the bikini she wore when they were at Akane Resort playing around with Natsu in the pool. Erza in a bikini... Natsu blushed at the image of a sexy looking Erza motioning Natsu to come to her. He ended up staring at Erza with a grin on his face.

Erza looked back at Natsu seeing his grin "What is it Natsu? Why are you grinning like that?" she asked. Erza's question snapped him out of his trance and Natsu quickly turned away looking at the suddenly interesting ceiling to try and hide his blush. "Oh! Uh… No reason!" he replied quickly. Erza raised her eyebrow "Are you sure?" she asked. Natsu sighed and turned back to her "Well… to be honest, I was thinking about how beautiful you are…" he said. Erza blushed and smiled softly "Why thank you Natsu. I think you're very handsome myself" she said. Natsu smiled "I'm glad you think so." he replied.

Levy looked over to them "Uh… Did something happen while you guys were away?" she asked. Lucy and Gray looked back to them "Yeah. They started dating. Isn't it cute?" Lucy asked Levy. Levy smiled "Yeah. It is nice those two found love. Though I am a little worried that they might wreck a town or something now that their together…" she said. Lucy and Gray nodded. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Erza will make sure Natsu doesn't do anything stupid." said Gray. Levy wasn't all that reassured but she shrugged and continued on. "Well, anyway, We've got a game room down in the basement now! But one of the biggest changes is upstairs. Now everyone's allowed on the second floor! Master actually lets more of us go on S class quests, provided an S class wizard agrees to go along" she said.

Natsu perked up at that. '_Erza and I could take on an S-class quest together!' _he thought excitedly. He grinned at the thought. Erza looked over to Natsu seeing his grin '_Natsu seems excited about that. Maybe I'll take him on an S-class quest with me sometime. It would mean some alone time with Natsu for a while.' _She thought. Erza smiled softly.

Makarov walked over to them after their little tour "Well, glad to see you dunderheads made it back made it back safely." He said. "I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member Juvia. Isn't she a cutie?" Natsu and the other turned to see her. Juvia smiled "I can't wait to work with you!" she said. Gray smiled "Hey, you actually made it in huh?" Juvia nodded. "The master was nice enough to let me in" Erza smiled and nodded "I never got to thank you for your help in the Tower of Heaven." Juvia smiled "Its nothing really. I'm glad I could have helped" she said.

Makarov nodded "I'd also like to introduce another member. Someone you might recognize." He said. "Who could it be?" asked Happy. Everyone turned to see Gajeel sitting at one of the tables. Natsu was infuriated '_Him!? The master let that bastard join the guild!?' _he thought.

Juvia panicked a little "Gajeel was having some trouble finding work and I couldn't just leave him… But I don't want you to think I have a crush on him!" she said nervously to Gray. Erza shot a glare at Gajeel "I don't mind Juvia but he's the one who destroyed our guild hall" she said angrily. Makarov sighed. "Now remember what I taught you. Yesterday's enemy can be today's friend" he said. Levy nodded a bit nervously "Yeah… I'm okay with him here…" she said. Erza sighed "Well I'll respect your decision into letting him join the guild but I'll be keeping a very close eye on him' she said. Makarov sighed "Fine…"

Natsu walked up to Gajeel and glared at him "There's no way! I can't work with somebody I don't trust" he shouted slamming his hand on the table. Gajeel returned the glare "What's the big deal? It's not like I wanna be you buddy." Natsu couldn't believe him. He glared more intensely "Bastard…" "Little prick…" replied Gajeel returning the glare. Natsu grinned. He had an idea. "Least I got a mate." He said. Gajeel blinked. "What? Since when?" Natsu chuckled "Since a few days ago. Why do you care?" he asked. Gajeel shook his head. '_How the hell did this guy manage to get a freaking mate before me!?' _he thought.

He looked around to see if anyone had a dragon mating mark. When his eyes landed on Erza he was stunned at seeing the mating mark on her neck. Gajeel looked to Natsu and pointed to Erza with his eyebrow raised. Natsu grinned and nodded. Gajeel was simply amazed. "Damn Salamander. Just…. Damn" was all he could say. Natsu grinned wider. He had won this battle and maybe even earned Gajeel's respect. Natsu walked back over to Erza with pride as Gajeel was left staring at the table thinking about how the hell he was gonna get a mate.

As Natsu was walking back the lights went out. Then a spotlight lit the stage as Mirajane stood with a guitar in her hands. Natsu waved over to her "Hey Mira. We're back!" he called over. Mira smiled "Welcome back guys. I'd like to dedicate this song to Fairy Tail's strongest team." She said. Then she started playing her guitar and singing softly into the mic.

Natsu smiled softly as he sat down next to Erza and held her hand listening to the peaceful music. Erza smiled softly and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. This was a nice moment for the both of them. Erza sighed happily as Natsu rubbed his thumb on hers. '_Natsu is really good at this…' _she thought. During the song Erza almost dozed on Natsu. The music and Natsu's warmth just relaxed her completely. When Mira had finished her song the crowd cheered and the spotlight went out. "Who's next?" shouted Macaou. When the light went back on the crowd was thrown off. It was Gajeel!

'_This had better score me some points with at least some girl in this guild.' _he thought "I wrote a song called "Best friend." Would you like to hear it? Well here it goes" he said. He started playing the guitar and singing. The crowd was amazed! (Well… Most of them) Gajeel turned out to be a surprisingly good singer! He wasn't too bad with the guitar either. Gray bobbed his head to the beat and Lucy closed her eyes to the tune. The part of the crowd that didn't agree threw trash up at the stage but Gajeel played on unfazed.

Natsu sank into his scarf. "Man, this has gotta be the worst song I've ever heard." he said. Gajeel threw his guitar at Natsu's face and yelled something into his harmonica. Natsu growled "You wanna go!?" he shouted. Erza put her hand on Natsu's shoulder "The song isn't that bad Natsu. Just listen." she said. Natsu looked back to Erza and sighed "Alright you got lucky. Keep playing your song." he told Gajeel. Gajeel blinked. Did Salamander normally act like this? "Fine. I'll keep playing" he replied. The crowd booed but he played on. As he played on the crowd eventually stopped being so negative and started enjoying the song. Even Natsu started enjoying the tune.

When Gajeel finished his song the crowd cheered. Gajeel grinned and soaked up the attention he was getting. '_I could get used to this' _he thought. When he left the stage the lights went back on. Natsu grabbed Erza's arm "Come on. I wanna get you something nice" he said smiling. Erza blushed a little and nodded. "Okay Natsu" she said as she got up.

Natsu took Erza over to the bar where Mira greeted them. "Hey you two." She said. Natsu smiled. "Hey Mira. Could you get me and Erza a strawberry cheesecake?" he asked. Mira nodded "Sure. How many slices?" she asked. "No, not slices. The whole cake." stated Natsu. Mira blinked but nodded. "Okay. I'll go get It." she said. Erza looked at Natsu "You're going to get me a whole cake?" she asked. Natsu smiled and nodded. "We can share it together in the café" he said. Erza smiled and kissed him "I'd love that Natsu. Thank you." she said. Natsu smiled and held her hand. "No need to thank me Erza." he said.

Mirajane smiled softly as she brought back the cake. "Here you go." she said putting the cake on the bar. Natsu smiled and picked it up "Thanks Mira. How much?" he asked. Mira shook her head. "It's on the house." she said. Erza nodded and smiled "Thank you Mira" she said. Mira smiled "Anything for the happy couple" she replied.

Natsu and Erza blushed. "How did you know we were a couple?" asked Erza. "I overheard you two talking to eachother" replied Mira. The two blushed more making Mira giggle "Oh it's alright. If you two don't want me to tell anyone my lips are sealed." She said. Natsu looked to Erza "Would you be okay with everyone knowing we're a couple?" he asked. Erza thought about it. "Well would you be okay with it?" she asked. Natsu smiled and nodded. "I'm fine with it. The more people that know the better" he said smiling softly. Erza smiled then nodded "Alright then. If you're okay with it then I am too." She said.

Mira smiled "Perfect. I'll spread the word" she said. Natsu nodded and held Erza's hand and walked with her to the café. As soon as they left Mira grinned "Hey everyone! Natsu and Erza are officially a couple!" she yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the couple and started cheering "Woooooo! You're the man Natsu!" yelled Elfman. Everyone cheered as the couple took their seat. Natsu and Erza smiled. All the attention they got just from people finding out they were a couple. Oh Fairy Tail. One of the best guild in Fiore.

Natsu smiled and got a fork and cut off a piece of the cake and held the piece up to Erza's mouth. "Say ahh" he said. Erza blinked. "Natsu what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm gonna feed you some cake. This one of the things that couples do." he replied. "Oh. Okay then." said Erza as she opened her mouth. Natsu fed her the piece of cake and Erza sighed happily at the taste. "Mmmm… It's even better like this… I didn't think strawberry cheesecake could get any better…" she said.

Natsu smiled "I'm glad Erza. Hey, I need to talk to you." he said as he got another piece of cake and held it up to her. Erza ate the piece and tilted her head a little "Of course. What is it Natsu?" she asked. Natsu fed her another piece "Well… Have you felt any different?" he asked. "What do you mean?" asked Erza. Natsu ate some of the cake making Erza pout a little. "Well, has your magic started feeling a little different?" he asked. Erza thought about it for a second. Her magic had started feeling a bit differently since Natsu had marked her as his mate. "Yes… Now that you mention it my magic has started feeling different. Why do you ask?"

Natsu ate another piece of the cake "Well I was just wondering. You see, now that you have my dragon mating mark on you you'll be getting some of my magic." he said. Erza's eyes widened a bit "You mean I'll become a fire dragon slayer like you?" she asked a bit excitedly. Natsu shook his head "Not exactly. If that's how mating marks worked then most dragons would be multi elemental. What'll happen is your magic will have a sort fire element to it. For example, your armor will have a complete fire resistance to it now. And your swords can also combust when you want them too. At the moment though the most they'll do is become super-heated. But as time goes on the magic will become more powerful. It's also linked to mine so when I get stronger your magic will too." he explained.

Erza nodded. "I see. I'll keep that in mind" she said. Natsu tilted his head and thought a bit more. "Actually … you might actually get some dragon slaying abilities." He said. Erza's eyes widened again "Really? How?" she asked. "Well… your Flame Empress armor. My element is fire and so is that armor. Who knows. Maybe your armor will have dragon slayer capabilities since it's the same element." He said. Erza grinned a little at that. She'd be a dragon slayer like Natsu. She always wondered what it was like to be one since she had gotten to know Natsu better. "I'll keep that in mind as well. Now can we keep sharing our cake?" she asked. Natsu smiled and got another piece of cake and held it up to her mouth. "Of course my beloved mate" he said. Erza smiled and ate the piece. They were about to become even closer than before.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, out in the Magnolia Park)<p>

Gajeel tsked as Jet and Droy approached him with Levy behind them. "You two need me for something? Cus I gotta get to work…" asked Gajeel. "We got a bone to pick with you." said Jet angrily. "After what you did to us, there's no way your joining our guild." said Droy with just as much anger. Gajeel sighed "Come on fellas, can't we just forgive and forget?" he asked. Levy walked up to the two "Maybe he's right… I mean, now that he's in the guild there's no way he'd do that again." she said a bit nervously.

Jet glared at Gajeel "No way. We gotta let him know." he said. Droy nodded "He can't mess with us." He said glaring at Gajeel too. Gajeel smirked. "Go ahead and act tough…" shouted Jet as he sped forward at Gajeel using his High Speed magic. "While you still can!" He tackled Gajeel sending him flying back. Droy threw down his seeker seeds at the ground beneath Gajeel "Knuckle Plant!" he shouted as the seeds sprouted into fist vines and pummeled Gajeel sending him fling back a bit further. Jet then came up from the sky and flying kicked Gajeel "Falcon Heaven Sword!" He shouted as Gajeel was sent back even further.

Gajeel skidded back to a stop. 'Wait it out' he thought. 'Let 'em take it out on me…' Jet and Droy stood readily in front of him "Had enough yet? Jet asked. "What happened to the tough guy act?" asked Droy. Levy realized at that point. He wasn't fighting back!

Then Laxus walked over surprising everyone "You guys aren't giving the rookie a hard time? Are ya?" he asked. They all looked over to Laxus. "But seeing as he's the punk that tore down our guild hall I understand how you feel" Laxus continued. He walked up to Gajeel glaring down at him "We've become the laughing stock of the magic community. Because of you." Gajeel tensed up a bit 'Shit… This'll hurt' he thought. Laxus growled "On my way from my last stop, I stopped at a few pubs, and I heard some things that really pissed me off" he said angrily. "Everyone's been talking about how weak the Fairy Tail guild has become. No one dared say anything like that about us before you came long." he zapped Gajeel with a bolt of lightning and raised his fist readying to bring some serious hurt on the punk that sullied the name of their guild hall "Now! You're gonna pay!" he roared as he struck the ground causing a wheel of electricity to strike Gajeel knocking him into the ground as the wheel struck a tree.

Jet and Droy started getting concerned "Your taking this too far Laxus. Calm down!" asked Jet. Droy started realizing it too "I know Laxus is strong and all but something's not right… Gajeel's going down way too easily" he said. At that moment Jet realized that Gajeel wasn't fighting back "I didn't get this until just now but Gajeel hasn't been fighting back…" Levy brought her hands up to her mouth as she started feeling concerned for Gajeel "He's letting them take their anger out on him…. I think he's trying to get our acceptance…" she said.

Laxus started kicking Gajeel while he was on the ground using his lightning magic to add more pain "Never should have messed with us asshole. Now you gotta deal with me!" he roared. "Give it a rest Laxus! Leave him alone!" shouted Jet. Laxus growled "I ain't takin' orders from you!" he shouted as he turned around and fired a blast of lightning at them. But it went straight for Levy! Then, faster than any of them could see Gajeel ran forward and blocked the lighting with his Iron Dragon Slayer Club "You okay?" he asked. Levy nodded. Gajeel smiled "Good. It'd be a shame to see that pretty little face in any injury…" he said. Levy blushed. Gajeel smirked 'Just you wait Salamander. Soon I'll have a mate. Then we'll see who's the better dragon slayer' he thought. He sighed. He had taken quite a beating. "Are you through with me? Cus I gotta get going…" he said as he started walking away. Laxus frowned. Levy reached out to Gajeel "Gajeel I …. Thank you…" she said. Gajeel grinned and waved "Its fine shorty." He said.

Laxus growled a little and walked away as well "Can't take much more of this… Fairy Tail has become totally pathetic …. That old geezer is running it into the ground… When I take over the guild… things are gonna change" he said. Oh yes. Things were definitely going to change.

**(A little author's note) Well? How was that! I hope I did a good job with the cliffhanger (or is it a cliffhanger?) I'm also hoping that I did a better job with the formatting. I made this chapter more than twice as long as the last one. I hope it'll be long enough now. Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter in the reviews. Oh! And before I sign off, anyone enjoy the little hint of GaLe? PM me if you have any ideas about what I should do with these two. Many thanks to all of you! Allmaster, signing off.**


	3. The Storm part 1

**(A little author's note) Helloooooooooo Fairy Tail lovers! Tis I, Allmaster Sol! I have returned with the next chapter of "How I've always felt about you"! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping I can get more reviews for this chapter. It's the reviews that get me writing these chapters. Anyway, I won't drag this on any longer. I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**"****Speaking"**

**'****_thoughts'_**

The Storm Part 1

* * *

><p>Erza walked into her room and sighed happily. It had been a good day. She and Natsu had a little date in the guild café and their guild mates were just so supportive of their relationship. Erza smiled softly "Mmmm… Today was good." she said. "Natsu is really good at being in a relationship… I wonder why… I suppose I'll ask him next chance I get." she said. Erza stretched and yawned softly "I am tired though… Maybe I'll take a bath and go to sleep" she decided. Erza went into to the bathroom. Around the same time Natsu came in through the window and looked around "I guess she's not home yet." he said.<p>

Natsu sat on the bed and pulled the cake they had shared earlier that day out of his scarf "Erza will be happy to see this. She loves this kind of cake." he said smiling. Over the past few days they'd spent together Natsu was really happy. He couldn't have asked for a better mate. He looked around the room "So this is what her room looks like..." he said. He looked over to a room and saw a saw glimpse of some of her armor through an opening. "Whoa! Is that her armor?" Natsu asked himself excitedly.

He got up and put the cake on the bed and ran over to the room and open the door. There was so much armor! Natsu grinned widely. "Awesome! Look at all the cool looking armor! I've never seen these armors before! I didn't know Erza had these." he said as he walked through the room admiring all the interesting armors.

After a few minutes Erza came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and stretched "Mmmm… That was a good bath… I can see why Lucy likes them…" she said. She walked over to her bed and saw the cake she and Natsu had shared earlier that day laying there. "Oh? How did this get here? I thought Natsu had taken it home with him." she said. Then she heard something crash in her armor room. Erza summoned her sword and slowly approached the room "Whoever is there come out now if you value your life!" she said getting her sword ready.

Natsu gulped. 'Crap… shouldn't have messed around with that armor' he thought. Natsu slowly came out of the room with his hands raised "D-Don't kill me Erza… Please…?" he asked. Erza blinked "N-Natsu? What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to drop off your cake. Then I saw your armor in this room and I decided to check it out and it was so cool! And then I saw your really shiny armor and I saw my reflection in it and it was so clear and I got too close and I ended up knocking it over and I'm sorry and please don't kill me! P-Put the sword down?" he asked.

Erza blinked and put her sword away "Sorry Natsu. I thought you were someone else. And as opposed to the armor falling, it's alright." She said. Natsu sighed in relief. "Thanks Erza…" he said. Erza smiled "No need to thank me. Now are you going to leave?" Natsu shook his head "I was hoping I could stay here a while. Maybe finish the rest of that cake… Maybe stay the night." He said. Erza blushed heavily. Natsu and Erza finish their cake then Natsu stay the night? This was turning into one of her romance novels.

"O-Of course Natsu…" she said. Then Erza remembered where she lived and sighed "No… You can't stay the night… This is Fairy Hills. A girls only dorm. They wouldn't let you…" she said. "Nobody has to know I'm staying the night. I'd be gone before anybody woke up." Natsu said. Erza was a little disappointed by that. "Oh…. A-Alright… I suppose you can stay under those conditions…" she said blushing a little. Natsu grinned "Perfect. Now do you wanna finish that cake?" he asked. Erza smiled and nodded "I'd love to." she said.

* * *

><p>(The next morning)<p>

Erza woke slowly to the sun's warm light shining on her face. She got up slowly and yawned. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and looked over to the small kitchen she had and saw Natsu cooking something. Erza tilted her head a bit "Natsu…?" she asked. Natsu smiled over to her "Good morning Erza. And if you're wondering why I'm here still, don't worry. It's still very early in the morning. I just opened your curtains so the sun would wake you up faster." he said.

Erza blinked. Natsu really was good at this. "O-Okay… But… What are you cooking? I didn't know you could cook…" she asked. Natsu smiled. "Well of course I can cook. I have to take care of you. Igneel taught me that when you have a mate you have to be able to take care of them and to love them with all your being. And I'm just cooking some pancakes and eggs." he said. Erza smiled "Well thank you Natsu." she said. Natsu grinned "No need to thank me Erza. Breakfast is about ready now. We'll eat but then I have to leave okay? The others should be waking up soon." he said. Erza nodded. "Alright then." She said.

Erza got up and walked to the table taking a seat as Natsu put the pancakes and eggs on a plate and getting a fork and bringing the breakfast over to the table, setting everything down then taking a seat himself. Natsu smiled as he ate some of the eggs "I love you Erza." he said. Erza smiled and took the fork from him and ate some eggs herself "I love you too Natsu." she replied.

As the two ate Erza was impressed at how well the food was cooked. Natsu was a real talent. "Natsu the food you cooked is amazing." she said. Natsu smiled "I'm glad to hear its good enough." he said. Erza nodded. "It's really good. Hey Natsu, can I talk you?" she asked. "Of course Erza. What is it?" Natsu asked. "Well, I'm going to be participating in the Miss Fairy Tail pageant today. Will you be there to see me?" she asked. Natsu nodded "Of course Erza. I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said smiling. Erza smiled "Thank you Natsu. Now let's hurry and finish this food before the others wake up." she said.

They finished their food in a hurry and Natsu got up from the table and walked over to the window "See you at the guild okay Erza?" he asked. Erza smiled "Okay Natsu. Now hurry before the others wake up." she said. Natsu nodded and jumped out the window. Erza got up from the table "I should probably get ready to leave too." she said. She requiped out of her pajamas and into her armor and left her dorm room. Nobody else seemed to have woken up yet. '_I'm impressed. Natsu was right. Nobody else has woken up yet.' _she thought.

She went downstairs and out the door of the dorm and looked up at the sky. The sun was just barely up. She then looked down the road to the guild hall and saw Natsu already walking towards the guild hall. '_I guess I'll be walking with Natsu then.' _she thought smiling. She ran over to Natsu and tapped his shoulder. "Forgetting someone?" she asked. Natsu smiled and turned around "Of course not. I was just thinking you wouldn't take that long to get ready. I take it you requiped into your outfit?" he asked. Erza nodded. Natsu smiled "Well then. Let get going shall we?" he said. Erza smiled "Of course." she said

Natsu held out his hand and Erza took it and they walked to the guild hall together hand in hand. Erza smiled softly. Ever since they got together Natsu had always been getting them to do couple things like hold hands and share meals. All the things they did together made her happy and Erza loved him for it. She'd never been happier.

As they walked through town they noticed a lot of people had been setting up stands. "Looks like people have been setting up for the Fantasia parade." said Natsu. Erza nodded "Well of course. It's a big event. I'm not surprised they'd be setting up so early in the morning." she said. Natsu shrugged "I guess." he said. Erza giggled a bit. Despite how amazing a lover he was, he was still Natsu.

When they got to the guild people had been setting up for the pageant. Erza smiled and kissed Natsu's cheek. "I'm going to go ahead and sign up for the pageant. You go ahead and wait for me to be on okay?" she asked. Natsu smiled and nodded. "Alright. Knock 'em dead." he replied. Erza smiled and kissed him "Bye Natsu. I'll see you after the pageant." she said. Natsu smiled "Bye. Now go sign up." Erza nodded and left.

Natsu went and took a seat at one of the tables and rested his chin on the table. How he managed to pull off looking like he was feeling well for so long was beyond him. Truth be told he was still feeling the after-effects of eating all the ethernano back at the Tower of Heaven. '_Ugh… I feel awful… But at least it's starting to clear up little by little'_ he thought. Mirajane came over and smiled "Anything I can get you Natsu?" she asked. Natsu looked up at her "Oh…. Hey Mira…" he said. Mira tilted her head "Something wrong?" she asked. Natsu sighed "I don't feel all that good right now Mira…" he said. Mira frowned softly "Aw… Feeling bad because Erza's not around?" she asked. Natsu growled a little "Don't mock our relationship Mira…" he said. "But I wasn't. That was an honest question." replied Mira.

Natsu sighed "Sorry… But no. It's not that… I just… Ate something I shouldn't eat… I had to do it granted, but I still shouldn't have eaten it…" he said. Mira shrugged assuming it was typical Natsu actions. "Well alright. Hang in there okay?" she asked. "Yeah…" replied Natsu. With that Mira left and Natsu sighed. '_I hope this pageant thing ends soon...' _he thought.

As time went by more people started coming in for the pageant. Eventually Gray and Elfman came by and sat down next to him. Gray looked over to Natsu "I can understand Elfman being here but why are you here?" he asked. Elfman crossed his arms "Cus he's a man." He said. Natsu sighed "No. Cus Erza's gonna be on." he replied. Elfman nodded "Thus proving you manliness." He said. Natsu wasn't really up for this at the moment… but at least he started feeling better.

When everyone had gathered Max got on stage and started announcing. The crowd cheered for seeing the Fairy Tail beauties. One by one the contestants came and the crowd cheered for each one. Then Erza was announced and Natsu perked up a bit lifting his head so he could see her better. When Erza came on stage the crowd cheered louder than before. Natsu looked around him and gritted his teeth. He had become rather possessive over Erza. '_Settle down… Damn…'_ he thought.

Erza smirked "Let me show you a requip you've never seen before" she said. Natsu was somewhat excited '_This I have to see…' _he thought. Erza certainly made a show about requiping into the outfit she now wore. Natsu smiled out of the corner of his mouth '_Heh… looking good Erza.' _He thought. Natsu rested his head back down on the table after Erza went backstage. The bad feeling he had was starting to clear up completely. After Erza had left a few more contestants went on eventually Lucy was being announced.

"And now for entry number seven!" announced Max. "Lucyyyyyyy-""No! Please don't say my last name!" cried Lucy frantically. The crowd seemed interested in the newcomer. Lucy put on a smile "Hiiiii. Me and my celestial spirits are gonna do a little cheer for you." she said shaking the pom-poms she had. The crowd cheered. All seemed well for the moment. Then…

"Entry number 8." Announced someone from behind the curtains. "Hey I haven't even gotten my cheer on" complained Lucy. The person slowly came out from behind the curtains "I am the very definition of fairy, and I am the very definition of beauty, therefore the prize money goes to me, the lovely Evergreen." said Evergreen as she walked out on stage. "Hey you can't just go and do that" complained Lucy. Evergreen smirked and started removing her glasses. Lucy was puzzled by her actions. "No! Don't look into her eyes!" warned Gray. But his words were pointless as Lucy was turned to stone.

Natsu got up. Evergreen had come from behind the curtains … did that mean…? "Everyone! Get out of here! Now!" shouted Max. The visitors all ran out of the guild hall screaming. Makarov stepped forward "Evergreen. What is the meaning of this? You're ruining the festival for everyone!" he demanded. Evergreen chuckled as the curtains rose behind her "Actually, I think things are just starting to get interesting." She said as the curtains came up completely. All the other girls had been turned to stone! Natsu got up "Erza!" he shouted. Erza had also been turned to stone. '_What's going on!? What the hell is happening!?' _he thought.

"Don't be a fool! Turn them back this instance!" shouted Makarov. At that moment a lightning bolt struck the stage and Laxus stood up from the strike. "Well. Looks like all your fans decided to head home. Pity, because the party's about to start." He said. Natsu growled. '_What the hell are you doing Laxus…' _he thought. "I should have known…" said Makarov. Gray looked around. "Freed? Bixlow too?" he said spotting the two. "The Thunder Legion…" Macao said. Natsu looked around '_What the hell…'_ he thought. Laxus grinned "Come on let's have a little fun." he said.

Makarov scowled "What are you doing? Turn them back now…" he said. Laxus chuckled "Now wheres the fun in that old man? You better play nice if you want these ladies to stay in one piece." he said summoning a lightning bolt above Lucy. "No! Stop!" shouted Makarov. A lightning bolt came down striking exactly next to Lucy. Natsu growled more '_What the hell are you doing Laxus…' _he thought. Laxus walked next to Lucy and put his arm around her "In other words I'm taking all there lovely ladies hostage. Break the rules and I'll destroy every one of your little statues. One by one or all together. Your choice." he said smiling darkly. "This isn't funny Laxus. Quit messing around." Said Makarov angrily.

"I'm being serious you old geezer." said Laxus. Freed jumped down to the stage from the spot he was in "I was always wondering who was the strongest member of the guild." he said. Bixlow jumped down and grinned "Yeah. Now it's time for some fun" he said with his little floating tikis chanting what he had said. Laxus grinned "There's only one rule to this little game. Whoever is left standing after this is the winner." He said. Natsu's anger was rising even more than it had during all of this. "It's a Fairy Tail battle royale!" continued Laxus.

Natsu slammed his fist on the table "You … You …." He growled. '_How dare he have Erza turned to stone. How dare he!' _he thought angrily. Laxus smirked at Natsu seeing that he was getting worked up. "Awww what's the matter Natsu? I figured you'd love something like this." He said. Natsu's fist exploded into flames "You bastard! Turn Erza back right now!" he shouted. Laxus grinned "Oh? Now why would I do that?" he asked. Natsu got up "Because if you don't I'm gonna pound that smug little grin right off your face." He growled. He lept off the table at Laxus with his fist raised and on fire. Laxus laughed "I like the enthusiasm but why don't you sit your ass back down!" he said zapping Natsu with a bolt of lightning and effectively knocking him out. "If you want us to turn the girls back you'll have to defeat us first." said Evergreen. "But the odds aren't too bad. There's only four of us and a ton of you guys." said Bixlow.

"You have only three hours. Nothing more but nothing less. After that the statues will be obliterated." said Evergreen. "All of Magnolia will be the stage for this event. The battle starts when and if you can find us." said Laxus grinning. Makarov was growing upset "Laxus how could you do this… I won't stand for this any longer!" he roared using his magic to become giant. "Now now calm your jets old man! It's all a part of the festival right? Ha ha ha ha come on lets have some fun!" shouted Laxus. He used his magic to make a flash blinding everybody. "Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!" When the light went down Laxus and the Thunder Legion were gone. It took a while for things to sink in. "So its high stakes hide and go seek then…" said Macao. "Come on! We gotta man up and go beat them!" yelled Elfman

Everyone ran out of the guild hall in an attempt to save their girls. Makarov sighed and ran with them "You stupid brats! I'll stop you with my own two-" he was saying but was cut off by running into an invisible wall. Gray fell back from the crowd "What's wrong master? Why aren't you coming with us?" he asked going over to him. Makarov pushed against the invisible wall "I can't. There's an invisible wall here!" he said. "Don't be silly gramps there ain't nothing there" said Gray as he picked him up and tried pulling him through "What the hell? What's going on?" he said.

Makarov got down "If I had to guess it must be one of freed's enchantments." he said. "Enchantments?" Gray asked. Makarov nodded. "Yes. In a battle they'd be useless because of how long it takes to set them up. But as you can see their quite effective when used as traps." he explained. Gray turned around "Damn. I guess we'll have to do this on our own then." He said. Makarov nodded. "Yes. Looks like it. Now go. Quickly." he said. Gray nodded. "Alright. But I won't show any mercy. Even if Laxus is your grandson" he said before running off.

Makarov looked over to see Reedus hiding behind a post. "I see you there." He said. "Why are you there and not out there with the rest of the guild?" he asked. Reedus came out from behind the post "I'm afraid Laxus is gonna hurt me…" he said. Makarov thought for a moment. "Reedus. I need you to go to the East forest. There's an old woman there. A friend of mine. Porlyusica. Go and see if she has a cure for petrification." He asked. Reedus nodded and left.

Not long after he left Natsu came to and got up "Damn… He got me…" he said. Makarov looked back at Natsu '_Natsu… He might be strong enough to pull it off.' _He thought. Natsu got up and looked around "Everyone left then…." He said. He looked over to the petrified statue of Erza. "I'll get him back for this…" he vowed. "Natsu" said Makarov. Natsu looked over to him "What is it gramps?" he asked. Makarov pointed out the doors "Laxus is hiding somewhere in the city. Find him and beat him!" he said. Natsu nodded "Don't have to tell me twice." He said running out the doors. Or at least, he attempted to. He unfortunately ran into the barrier. "W-What the…. Hey! Who put up this damn invisible wall!" he said punching the barrier. They looked up to see there was writing in the enchantment. "No stone statues or people over the age of eighty may pass through this barrier" read Natsu.

Wait… Then how could Natsu not be able to pass through? Natsu kicked the barrier "Dammit. How the hell am I supposed to save Erza!?" he yelled. He kicked the barrier again in frustration. Natsu growled "Why the hell are you doing this you bastard…." He said. He sat down in front of the barrier looking up at the status report. One by one it seemed the Fairy Tail members were going down. The waiting seemed endless.

Natsu sat down and stared up at the messages that were appearing on the barrier. A battle status report. Alzack versus Jet and Droy. Macao versus Wakaba. Everyone seemed to be fighting someone. He watched as their numbers went down one by one. '_Laxus. Why are you doing this…?' _he thought. He looked back to Erza. '_Hm… I wonder if…'_ he thought as he was getting up and going over to Erza. He got up on the stage and looked at the mating mark on her neck. It was glowing faintly through the stone. '_The mark should weaken the spell. I just hope she'll come back soon'_ he thought sitting down in front of her.

Happy flew over to Natsu "Hey Natsu. What are you doing sitting in front of Erza?" he asked. Natsu looked over to Happy "I'm waiting for her to come out of the stone. Duh." he said. Happy was amazed at his answer "What!? But how is she gonna come out!?" he asked a little loudly. Natsu smiled "Because I love her." he said simply. Happy facepalmed. "Natsu this isn't a little kid's story. She's not gonna turn back with just your love." he said. Natsu pet Happy's head "You'll see what I'm talking about soon little buddy." he said.

After a while an image of Laxus appeared. He grinned "So, you old geezer, you enjoying the show?" he asked. Makarov turned around "Laxus…" he said. Natsu looked back at the projection of Laxus and growled "You!" he shouted. He got up and ran over to the projection. Laxus smirked and turned around. "Natsu. What are you doing here in this dump? You scared or something?" he taunted. Natsu scowled "You wish. As much as I'd love to kick your ass right now I can't cus I'm stuck here." he said. "What do you want…?" asked Makarov. Laxus grinned "You think of the guild mates as family right? Your children? I can imagine how you must feel seeing your precious kiddies tear themselves apart. It sucks that Natsu or Erza can't join the fray. They're the only ones who would be strong enough to take on the Thunder Legion. Ready to give in?" he asked.

A little bead of sweat formed on Makarov's head. "It's not over yet! Gray is still out there fighting!" shouted happy. Laxus laughed "Gray? You're gonna put your hopes on that loser?" he said. "The boy is stronger than you think. You shouldn't underestimate him!" said Makarov. Natsu looked over to the status report. Apparently Gray was fighting Bixlow. They all watched with tension as the battle was in progress. Unfortunately, in the end Gray had lost. Laxus smirked "Only twenty two contestants remain." he said. He started laughing then "And that punk was gonna save ya?" "You big cheater! You guys probably used some dirty trick to beat him!" said Happy outraged. Natsu growled. "So what now you old geezer? Who's gonna beat the Thunder Legion now?" Laxus asked.

"Gajeel!" said Happy. Laxus shook his head "I don't think so. He's made it pretty clear he's not gonna be in the game. Not surprising. As if that guy could care less about the guild." he said. Natsu growled. Makarov sighed "This isn't worth it… I surrender…" he said defeatedly. Natsu was in shock "What the hell gramps!? Seriously!?" he said. Laxus smirked "What's the deal? I thought you were master of the all-powerful Fairy Tail guild? You can't just give up just like that! But I suppose that if you insist, announce on the guild's loudspeaker that your turning over the guild to me." he said.

Natsu growled louder "That's dirty you bastard…" he said clenching his fists. Makarov shook with anger "I should have suspected as much …. This was your plan all along wasn't it?" he asked. Laxus grinned "You've only got an hour and a half before the statues crumble… If you want all this to end do what I said… Announce to all of Magnolia that you're taking a retirement and handing the guild over to me." he said. "What matters more to you? Your kids or your title. Choose carefully…" his projection faded away after that.

"Bastard… If he wants to be master why is he being such a wimp and not facing us himself?" he asked. Makarov sighed "It was never the title I valued…" he said. "So you're just gonna give in?" asked Natsu. Makarov shook his head "No of course not. Laxus doesn't have what it takes to become master. He's strong but he isn't trustworthy. I'd never let him become master. He doesn't have the conviction or the heart to run the guild." he said. Happy looked worriedly over to the girls "We have to do something or Laxus is going to destroy the girls. There's gotta be someone we can count on…" he said.

Then everyone heard a sort of metal crunching behind the bar. It was Gajeel! He came up from behind the bar chewing on a cup. "He was here the entire time!?" asked Natsu. Happy stared at him in awe "He's eating the dishes…" he said. "Gajeel. Will you fight for the guild?" asked Makarov. Gajeel hopped over the bar and grinned. "Yeah. Count me in. I've got a score to settle with that punk for the other day. I got this." he said. He started walking towards the doors. Then life decided to be funny again. Gajeel walked right into the barrier. The others were in shock. Natsu facepalmed "You too huh?" he said. Gajeel pressed his fist to the barrier, at a loss for words.

Makarov looked up at the status report. Fights against the Thunder Legion were breaking but the guild mates didn't stand a chance. Eventually their numbers dwindled down to two. "Don't tell me…" said Makarov. He looked back at the two dragon slayers. "You two are the only ones left!?" he yelled. Natsu blinked. "What are you talking about? Erza is gonna be in the fight too. I suppose that now I really should bring her back." he said as he started walking over to Erza. Makarov was amazed "Do what!?" he said. Gajeel smirked "Oh trust me. He could do it. Dragon mating marks are very useful. They provide strength and can even remedy some magical ailments. Though to be honest, I'm not sure if it can be done for petrification." he said.

"Mating marks?" asked Makarov. Gajeel nodded. "Dragon slayers can do it too. Not just dragons. Didn't you ever see that mark on that Erza chick's neck?" he asked. Makarov looked over at Erza. "Yes I can see it. I didn't even notice it until now." he said. Natsu got up on stage and walked up to Erza and smiled. "Well. Here goes nothing." he said. He bit over the mark and it started glowing brightly. A few seconds later there was a crack in Erza's face. Natsu pulled back and smiled. "That magic should wear off now." he said. Makarov panicked at seeing the crack in Erza's face get bigger. "Natsu! What have you done!? You broke Erza!" he shouted.

Natsu looked back at Makarov. "Is that not supposed to happen?" he asked. Makarov facepalmed "What does it look like to you!?" he said. Natsu looked back to Erza. "Uh Oh… Oh no… No no no no no no!" he said panicking as the crack got bigger. "Nooooooo! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Erza! I'm so sorry!" Natsu got on his knees and put his hands in his hair thinking he'd just killed his mate.

But after it cracked a bit more the stone went away and Erza was back to normal. "Oh hey Erza." said Natsu smiling as he turned back to the others. "See? I told you it would work." Erza blinked and looked at herself "Natsu… Did you change me back?" she asked. Natsu smiled at her and nodded. "Natsu tell me something…" she asked. "What is it Erza?" he asked. Erza sighed "Why didn't you do this sooner?" she asked. Natsu blinked. "Oh… Well… Uh… I uh… uh…. I love you?" he said, worried about what Erza might do if he was truthful and say that the thought never crossed his mind until just now. "I love you too…. If you're not going to tell me now I'll be expecting you to tell me later." Erza said. Natsu sighed and nodded.

Makarov walked up to her "Erza do you know whats' going on?" he asked. Erza nodded. "Yes. Even thought I was stone I could still hear most of what was going on." she said. Makarov nodded. "Good. Then you know what you need to do?" he asked. Erza nodded again and started walking over to the doors. Natsu and the others followed her and they looked up at the status. Erza had been added to the numbers. "So the runes update automatically." said Erza.

Then the number went up again. "Hey! It went up again!" said Happy. Natsu thought for a moment "Who could it be?" he asked. Happy looked back to the girls "The girls are still statues so it can't be any of them." he said. Erza smirked "Aren't you guys forgetting someone? A member who's constantly away on jobs?" she asked. Natsu grinned "You mean he's here?" he asked. Makarov nodded "And just when we need him the most!" he said. Gajeel crossed his arms. "Anyone wanna tell me who this guy is?" he asked. "We're talking about a man who could very well be the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Mystogan."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in Cardia Cathedral)<p>

Laxus looked up at the runes. "So Erza has turned back and now Mystogan is joining the fray. Including me that's all of Fairy Tail's best. Well I suppose you can't have a party without a main event." He said grinning. Things were about to get heated.

* * *

><p><strong>(A little author's note) Aaaaaaaaaand I have to stop here. Don't wanna make this chapter too long. Even if I did want to write out the whole arc. I'm splitting this chapter into two parts. I hope everyone will be okay with this. Erza will be in the action in the next chapter so enjoy this until I write out the next part. Anyway, let me know what you thought about the chapter in the reviews. And guys, PM me ideas for what I should do with the GaLe hint I gave in the last chapter because I'm going to have to do something with it in the next part and I wanna know what you all would like me to do with them before I decide anything. Anyway, much love and many thanks. Sit tight. Allmaster, signing off.<strong>


End file.
